


We'll Meet Again

by AvadaGreenEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry this one was so horrible.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one was so horrible.

Sometimes he swore his life was a fan fiction.

Right now was one of those times.

He finally had everything the way he wanted it, but the universe decided to screw him over again. He was finally in a relationship with the love of his life, and he was being ripped away from him - again. It was that time of the year when even though they were both born the same year, they were at a different age. 

See, Zayn was now 26, while his partner Liam, was still 25. 

America was on the verge of collapse, North Korea was ready and willing to start war with just about everyone. Russia was determined to take over the Middle East (though no one know why as it mostly desert), and Prince Charles was dead. Guess what?

Someone in the bloody government decided that they were going to send soldiers to come to America’s aid! Don’t buy into the act though. They were calling for any capable men and women in the country between the ages of 20 and 25 to enlist. 

Why don’t we see how its affecting our families?

~~~~******~~~~

“Liam, babe, please don’t go! I’m begging you please.” Zayn was a mess and he didn’t particularly care. Liam just turned back toward his partner and sighed. 

“Baby you know I just can’t leave like that. America needs our help, and they can’t send in the regular army because they’re off fighting other battles. They need our help Z.” Zayn felt like he was on the verge of collapse. He normally held a strong front but not in front of Liam. 

“The US will be fine on their own! They needed to rebuild their system anyway.” Zayn mumbled that last part under his breath, but Liam heard it anyway. He always did. Shaking his head, Liam just picked up his bags and headed towards to door. Once he opened the door, he headed towards the car to put his bags in it. He had a flight to catch and he was not about to miss it. 

Realizing he had lost the argument again, Zayn followed him out the door and got into the drivers seat. Liams eyes noticeably brightened at the thought of his partner driving him to the airport. Zayn may not have liked Liam’s decision to enlist, but he wasn’t going to lock him out, either. 

When they arrived at the airport, they walked to the gate they needed to be at and immediately saw the tearful goodbyes of two of their best friends : Louis and Harry. Harry was only 24, a year younger than Liam, and Louis was a year older than Zayn at 27. 

They all spent some time together until the intercom sounded, calling for all the enlisted soldiers to report for the gate. All standing together, they looked at each other before initiating a group hug. Breaking up to their respective couples, they said their private goodbyes, before briefly hugging the others. 

Louis was holding back tears while Harry smiled at him that same smile that got Louis to fall for him in the first place. Gripping Louis’ hand tightly, Zayn was anchoring both himself and Louis for support while he stared at Liam. He would not see or hear from Liam for a long while, so he would try to get as much as he could now. 

Starting to walk backwards, they waved at the two civilians, partners, they were leaving behind. Before they could get to far though, Harry said something inaudible. Shaking his head, Liam voiced louder what Harry had said. 

“Don’t worry lads. We’ll meet again someday.” With the final word, the two soldiers turned around to board their flight, while Louis quietly sobbed into Zayn’s collarbones. Zayn just stayed quiet staring out the window to the plane their boys would be leaving on. 

As the plane started to leave, a single tear slipped down Zayn’s cheek, falling into Louis hair. Once the plane was out of sight, Zayn somehow managed to get Louis into the car and back to his. They would both need a support system now, and who better than the best friends going through the same thing?


End file.
